


She trusted him

by adorbspml



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Set around episode 3, SunshineVictor, protective!Mari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorbspml/pseuds/adorbspml
Summary: Mari isn't too sure of Victor's intentions at first.
Relationships: Katsuki Mari & Katsuki Yuuri, Katsuki Mari & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	She trusted him

Mari was seated beside Victor and Yuuri. The two were talking about poodles. Yuuri was talking about the day that they had adopted Vicchan and what a magical day it had been. Mari recalled fondly how happy Yuuri had been that day. His eyes full of light and laughing as the puppy slobbered all over his face face. The platinum-haired man was laughing fondly at Yuuri. Mari narrowed her eyes slightly at the Russian skater. Victor had been here for a few weeks now and Mari was still rather distrusting of the Russian. She didn’t understand why he had come. Yes, her brother was a great skater. She would never claim he wasn’t, but Victor had an overly successful career and seemed like an over confident skater.

Mari didn’t want her brother to be used. She didn’t want him to hurt. She had always helped Yuuri when he was young. She held him for hours on days where the kids were especially mean. She kissed his head and held him in her arms. She told him words of comfort and promised him that he was loved and that he would be okay. Deep down she knew she couldn’t fight his anxiety. She couldn’t stop the vicious, cruel thoughts from swirling in Yuuri’s mind. Couldn’t stop his feelings of being overwhelmed. She could only hold him. She was unsure if she could fix her brother after Victor Nikiforov left. She watched Victor, trying to come up with a good reason as to why he was here and if he really was the dangerous playboy everyone made him out to be. He was a mystery.

She stopped thinking when Yuuri tapped her shoulder and asked if he could bring her a drink from the kitchen. She shook her head and noticed Victor watching as Yuuri left the room. The man turned around and stared at Mari. His blue eyes were questioning as they bore into hers. She wasn’t fazed. “Do you have an issue with me?”Victor asked. More perceptive than I originally thought Mari pondered. “I don’t know what your intentions are towards Yuuri but I do know that if you hurt him I will destroy you”. Victor swallowed. “I have no intentions of hurting Yuuri. He is truly wonderful” he let out a dreamy sigh. Mari narrowed her eyes. “Why should I trust you? You seem like a playboy and my brother is clearly falling hard. You could crush him just like that.”Victor seemed to perk up. “He’s falling for me?”A wide grin spread over his face. Mari narrowed her eyes at him again. 

“Yes. It’s rather obvious, really. I haven’t seen him fall for a lot of people but I’m certain this time”. Victor let out a happy sigh. “What wonderful news!”he said with a laugh. “You don’t know how bad he gets, Victor. I’ve been there for Yuuri so many times. It got so, so bad at times that I wondered how we managed.”Victor wore a sad look on his face. He looked deep in thought. “I’ll be there for him, unconditionally. I love him, you know? Ever since the banquet...”he let out a longing sigh. Mari wondered what banquet Victor meant but decided not to question it. She scanned his face. He seemed genuine. “Alright. I’ll still end you if you hurt him”. The Russian man let out a laugh and nodded. “I’d expect nothing less”. Just then Yuuri walked back in. His eyes flitted nervously between Mari and Victor. “W-what were you talking about?”Mari and Victor shared a look. “You” Victor said just as Mari answered “Russia”. Yuuri nodded and raised one of his eyebrows.

He decided not to question it. Months later Mari was in finishing the dishes when she heard a shuddering breath. She could hear quiet, heartbreaking sobs. Then footsteps followed. “Yuuri?”she heard. “Yuuri, my love”.It was Victor. She heard the shuddering breaths quiet slightly. Mari quietly walked over to where they were and peeked into the room. Yuuri was wrapped up in Victor’s arms. Victor was peppering Yuuri’s head with kisses. “My little sun, you are the most amazing human I’ve ever met and you are wonderful. Such a beautiful man. Such a great skater. Absolutely perfect” he said to Yuuri softly. The Japanese man buried his face in Victor’s neck and then pulled back. They shared quiet kisses in the dark until Yuuri felt better. Victor looked at Yuuri with so much adoration Mari nearly had to look away. She could tell he was good for her brother. She trusted Victor.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for being so inactive, life's a bit much right now. Hope you have a great day!


End file.
